blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Black★Rock Shooter Arcana/Tarot System
One of the main features of the Black★Rock Shooter Arcana social game is the tarot system, which allows players to fully customize chosen cards to suit their gameplay. There are currently five characters, the twenty-two cards of the Major Arcana, and roughly five weapons that can be combined to create a custom tarot card that may be useful in Background The tarot system consists of three components: *The artifact is the base character which is illustrated in the card to be created. *The arcana is a power in the form of a symbol which not only changes the illustration for the artifact, but may also change the artifact's stats according to the chosen arcana. *The weapon dictates how the artifact would fight in battle. When an artifact, an arcana and a weapon has been successfully combined, the player will create a tarot, which is used in quests and battle against other players. Symbols The 22 cards belonging to the Major Arcana are given their unique symbols. They are as follows: Card Rarity As with most card-collecting games, the cards featured in BRS Arcana are given one of five card rarities, which is depicted by the number stars on the upper left portion of the card and the color of the card itself. Here are the types of cards according to rarity: *★☆☆☆☆, gray - Normal *★★☆☆☆, green - Uncommon *★★★☆☆, blue - Rare *★★★★☆, red - Super rare *★★★★★, gold - Super rare+ Gallery Black★Rock Shooter brs-thefool-rockcannon.jpg|Arcana 0 (The Fool) and Rock Cannon Brs-lovers-rockcannon.jpg|Arcana VI (The Lovers) and Rock Cannon Brs-chariot.jpg|Arcana VII (The Chariot) and unknown weapon brs-justice-blackblade.jpg|Arcana XI (Justice) and Black Blade brs-hangedman-rockcannon.jpg|Arcana XII (The Hanged Man) and Rock Cannon Brs-sun-rockcannon.jpg|Arcana XIX (The Sun) and Rock Cannon blackrockshooter-star-blackblade.jpg|Arcana XVII (The Star) and Black Blade blackrockshooter-theworld-unknown.jpg|Arcana XXI (The World) and unknown weapon 002.JPG|Arcana XIV (Temperance) and Rock Cannon Dead Master deadmaster-magician-unknownweapon.png|Arcana I (The Magician) and unknown weapon deadmaster-highpriestess-deadscythe.jpg|Arcana II (The High Priestess) and Dead Scythe deadmaster-hierophant-deadscythe.jpg|Arcana V (The Hierophant) and Dead Scythe deadmaster-wheelofffortune-deadscythe.jpg|Arcana X (Wheel of Fortune) and Dead Scythe deadmaster-death-deadscythe.jpg|Arcana XIII (Death) and Dead Scythe deadmaster-devil-blacksword.jpg|Arcana XV (The Devil) and Black Sword deadmaster-moon-spikemoon.jpg|Arcana XVIII (The Moon) and Spike Moon deadmaster-tower-spikemoon.jpg|Arcana XX (Jugdement) and Spike Moon Black★Gold Saw blackgoldsaw-empress-kingsaw.jpg|Arcana III (The Empress) and King Saw blackgoldsaw-emperor-kingsaw.jpg|Arcana IV (The Emperor) and King Saw blackgoldsaw-hierophant-unknown.jpg|Arcana V (The Hierophant) and unknown weapon Blackgoldsaw-lovers-kingsaw.jpg|Arcana VI (The Lovers) and King Saw Blackgoldsaw-death-deadscythe.jpg|Arcana XIII (Death) and Dead Scythe 003.JPG|Arcana XII (The Hanged Man) and King Saw 005.JPG|Arcana IX (The Hermit) and King Saw Strength strength-strength-ogrearm.jpg|Arcana VIII (Strength) and Ogre Arm strength-devil-unknown.jpg|Arcana XV (The Devil) and unknown weapon Strength-justice-spikemoon.jpg|Arcana XI (Justice) and Spike Moon Strength-hangedman-unknownweapon.jpg|Arcana XII (The Hanged Man) and unknown weapon strength-temperance-spikemoon.jpg|Arcana XIV (Temperance) and Spike Moon Elder Caster eldercaster-magician.jpg|Arcana I (The Magician) and unknown weapon Eldercaster-hermit-ogrearm.jpg|Arcana IX (The Hermit) and Ogre Arm Eldercaster-devil-deadscythe.jpg|Arcana XV (The Devil) and Dead Scythe Farside Bunny Farside Tarot.jpg|Arcana XVIII (The Moon) and Spike Moon 045.JPG|Arcana VII (The Chariot) and Spike Moon Loveness File:Loveness-lovers-kingsaw.jpg|Arcana VI (The Lovers) and King Saw Chariot Chariot-chariot-swordandshield.jpg|Arcana VII (The Chariot) with Sword and Shield Tightmare Elly Tightmare elly-the hermit.jpg|Arcana IX (The Hermit) with Black Blade Category:Black★Rock Shooter Arcana